One Plant Band
'One Plant Band '''is the thirteenth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the thirteenth episode overall. Synopsis While practicing for a gig for a Vegan restaurant, Grojband's music causes Trina's project, a plant, to grow and gain a mind of its own. When the owner of the restaurant forces Corey and the band to become vegan, The Plant decides to help Grojband, and using hypnotic gas, controls Corey. Plot The episode begins with Salad Barney advertising the opening of his new Salad Barn. It is then revealed that Kin, Kon, and Laney are watching this commercial on the computer. Kin and Kon discuss the commercial and the Salad Barn and they seem really happy. Suddenly, they bust out, wearing cheese costumes and starts cheering and talking about an event called Cheese Fest that's taking place that day and they're going to go there instead. Just then, Corey comes in through the garage door and tells them to cancel their plans because he just booked a gig for them at the grand opening of the Salad Barn. Kin and Kon come up screaming about how much they love cheese to him, trying to convince him to take them there instead, but Corey declines this. Laney asks if they're finally going to have lyrics this time and Corey seems to act like she never said that and he goes on telling her about how they're going to go vegan. Then, Trina and Mina bust in and start insulting the band. Trina is carrying with her, a plant for her school project. She puts the plant in the refrigerator and threatens to kill the entire band if one of them does as little as touching the plant. As Trina walks away, Laney horrifically hisses hike a cat at her as the hair on her head stands up like cat ears and her teeth turn into fangs. Then, Mina turns around and stops her, smiling, and saying that she suggests that they get it. It is unknown if she knew she was doing this or not. After they leave, Corey gets ready to eat a whole bunch of cheese just before they start their vegan lives. He whips out a huge plate of Grilled Cheese Sandwiches and Kin and Kon come up, with their eyes glimmering in cheese. They obsess over all of it and go completely insane. They all start eating a bunch of grilled cheese sandwiches, and other cheese-related products in the form of a cheese montage. In the end, they are all fat, laying down on the couch, and happily farting it all out really loudly. Laney comes up to them and tells them that vegans don't eat cheese. This is all new information to Corey and so he gets confused for a minute, and then just forgets it ever happened and goes on with playing music. The band practices and they all start playing their hearts out, making tons and tons of music. As they play, the sound waves from their music all travel to the refrigerator where Trina's plant project is. The music obtains some sort of magic that causes the plant to start growing. The play through the rest of the day and late into the night where they eventually get really tired and they all fall to sleep, dropping on the ground and sleeping right there on the stage. Just then, the refrigerator door opens and a dark, shadowy figure emerges from there. The shadow peers over Corey, sleeping with his guitar and a green root-like tentacle comes out and gives the guitar a strum. The next day, a rooster comes out and shouts out "Cock-a-doodle-doo!" The band wakes up from their nap and to their shock, they find Trina's plant project to be grown-up really huge and it has apparently come to life and started playing all the instruments of the band. Corey is completely stunned to see this and asks Kin what it's all about, Kin is just as baffled and tells Corey that he at least assumes that the plant is doing this because just like talking to plants make them grow, playing music to plants makes them grow and that their music must have triggered this and now the plant is playing music to itself. Just then, Trina walks in and sees what's going on. She becomes enraged and takes out a rake to kill them with. Mina stops her and tells her that they actually did something good, making her plant grow. Trina puts down her weapons and becomes self-confident about what she did until Corey corrects her, telling her that it was actually them who made that happen. Corey and Kin share a fist bump over their awesome victory in science. Trina then takes out her phone and sends something to Salad Barney. Moments later, Corey gets a call from him, telling him that he's cancelling their gig because they're not really a vegan band. Corey freaks out and jumps right into the Salad Barn through the phone to personally talk to Salad Barney. He begs him to let them play and promises to become a vegan for real. Barney gives in and tells him that he'll let them play if they can go the rest of the day without eating any cheese, meat, or anything that vegans would never eat. Corey goes back into the garage again and asks Trina how she was able to tell Barney about them not really being vegans. Trina tells him that it's because she recorded their cheese montage on her phone. After she leaves, Laney takes out the rake and runs after then plant to get revenge. Corey stops her and says that because the plant plays music, they might be able to have it as a member of the band. Corey gives the plant his guitar and tells it to start playing music. The plant starts talking, telling him that he shouldn't be playing his manufactured or artificial instruments and should instead use organic pieces of nature to play the purest of music as he hands a wooden boom whacker, a log and two twigs, a conch shell, and a pan flute to the band members. Corey thanks him for it and then he suddenly receives a shock from him being able to talk. The plant tells him that he came to life because of his music and that now, they'll be able to make him a member of the band and also tells them to call him "Planty." Corey declared that the band is now going all-natural, to which Kon responds to with tearing off his clothes and streaking around Peaceville, screaming at the top of his lungs. The band looks out and sees what he did and they go off to go and get some vegan-related things for their gig. After Kin and Laney leave, Planty grabs Corey by the neck and sprays with some mind-controlling spray which gives him some kind of hypnotized, happy, and high feeling. After Corey is hypnotized, he happily follows Planty's example and takes the rest of the band shopping for supplies for their new vegan lives. They first go to the Grocery Store and go shopping. Kin and Kon see the meat section of the grocery store where there are a bunch of extremely happy little kids eating meat and being really happy. Planty stops their joy by coming up and angrily gesturing over to the vegetable section. In the vegetable section, there are a bunch of really sad and depressed kids, screaming and crying while a storm cloud pours down on and tortures them. Kin and Kon sadly walk over to the vegetable section. Planty takes Corey over there too and he puts his arm around him, leaving Laney looking angrily at him and leaving her very jealous. Everyone at the store seems to be having a terrible time except for Corey who is very happy with it because he has been hypnotized by Planty's dust. The next stop they make is at the clothing store where they buy some artificial clothing for them. The band really hates this clothing because it's a pain for them to wear. Laney's clothes keep itching her, Kin's pants keep falling down, while Kon's clothes are so tight they cut off his circulation. However, hypnotized Corey is the only one who enjoys the experience. The rest of the band watches in confusion as they see his abnormally happy reaction to it. Their next stop to go to is The Park, where they all so some yoga exercises and stretches which are causing a lot of pain to the band. Kon bends over and cracks his spine and then he farts on Kin which causes him to pass out. Laney gets herself caught and locked in a painful tangle while Corey is excelling at this and seems to keep a happy mood the entire time. Corey is even able to float and develop six arms and become a yoga god. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Planty *Mina Beff *Salad Barney Minor Roles *Nick Mallory (Non-Speaking Cameo; In Trina's Imagination) *Kate Persky (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Allie Day (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Laney's Heart (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs *Cheesy Cheese Song *Meaty Meat Song *Yeah! Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on "One Man Band". *Corey's cat allergy is shown for the first time. **Incidentally, said allergy has caused him to snap out of brainwashing. *This is the first episode to feature nudity. This occurred when Kon took off all his clothes and ran outside. *It's revealed that Corey is the most popular student in his grade, just like Trina is the most popular student in her own grade. *It is revealed in this episode, that Trina is in the grade just above Corey. **This, however, doesn't make sense due to the fact that Trina is 16 while Corey is 13. ***It was confirmed by the creators that the reason Trina is in this position is that Trina has been held back three times. Cultural References *The plant that grows in this episode is a reference to Audrey II from ''Little Shop of Horrors, a plant from outer space that brainwashes its owner. *When Corey entered the garage, he told the rest of the band to "put their curds away." This was a reference to the fairytale story Little Miss Muffet and the line from the story "eating her curds and whey." *When Corey is doing yoga and gains six-arms, he resembles the Indian Goddess Kali. *At the beginning of the song Yeah!, Corey came out from under a cloth. This is a reference to James Brown's cape routine. Episode Connections *This is the second of several episodes where Corey's trusting nature has gotten him possessed. *The Salad Barn from this episode is seen again in the episodes On the Air and Out to Sea and War and Peaceville. *In Group Hug, Allie mentions that the garage was where they decided they would become a vegan band, referencing the events of this episode. Errors *When Corey floated out in front of the rest of the band, hovering, everyone screamed in shock. However, previously, he was already seen by the band, floating while meditating which didn't seem to come as a shock to them. *When Trina put her plant in the refrigerator, it was seen that there was nothing else in there. However, when it showed the plant growing in there overnight, a carton of milk was clearly seen in there, sitting right by it. *When the band fell asleep on stage after practicing all night, Kin was seen sleeping next to Kon. However, when they woke up, Kon was on top of him. It is possible that Kon had rolled over in his sleep, however. *When Planty pulls Corey away by the neck, Corey's shoe falls off. Although, he is still wearing it when Planty has him pinned to the ground. Production Notes *This episode was originally intended to feature a musical number from Kin and Kon singing a song called the Meaty Meat Song. However, this song was scrapped and replaced with the Cheesy Cheese Song, probably because they claimed that the Meaty Meat Song was too long. Gallery References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/74624252977/hi-im-from-brazil-sorry-for-my-english-i-want-to See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey